narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Suishou Asadi
, Earth Release: Dirt Wad Formation Earth Release: Ground Thorns Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Crack Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection Technique Earth Release: Earth-Land Deflection Earth Release: Armor of Earth Earth Release: Stone Armour Earth Release: Terra Musica Earth Clone Technique Earth Release: Steel Solid Earth Release: Rock Attack Earth Release: Speed Pillars Earth Release: Rock Fissure Earth Release: Mud Bomb Earth Release: Rock Fist Earth Type: Underground Masked Attack Earth Release: Earth Flowing River Earth Release: Weapons of the Rising Earth Earth Release: Ground Vibration Tracking Earth Release: Call of Chains Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm Earth Release: Barrier Keeper Earth Release: Earth Cage Technique Earth Release: Rock Slide Earth Release: Rock Drill Earth Release: Magnitude Earth Release: Gaia Hammer Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Earth Mirrors Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile Earth Release: Earth Slide Wall Earth Dragon Technique Earth Release: Rock Bombardment Earth Release: Crushing Walls Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil, Underwater Breathing Technique Water Release: Cleanse Water Release: Air Bubble Water Release: Water Trick Water Release: Poseidon’s Anger Water Release: Sight Seal Creator Hidden Mist Technique Iron Sand Mist Body Flicker Technique Water Clone Technique Water Body Flicker Technique Water Release: Black Rain Technique Water Release: Wave Impact Technique Water Release: Water Animal Creation Purify Water Release: Violent Water Wave Water Release: Wave Thrust Water Release: Pressure Orb Water Release: Whip of Water Water Release: Bullet Water Release: Water Camouflage Water Absorption Water Release: Rain Summoning technique Water Release: Rhapsody of Water Water Release: Water Blast Water Release: Water Manipulation Technique Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Water Wall Water Release: Water Prison Technique Water Release: Whirlpool Vortex Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bite Water Release: Water Drill Water Release: Wave Rider Water Release: Rising Water Cutter Water Attack Strong Current Torrential Rain Water Release: Water Divining Water Release: Great Explosion Technique Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Five Eating Sharks Water Release: Water Columns Water Release: Water Barricade Water Release: Water Shark Blast Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique Water Release: Rising Geyser Water Release: Hydro Pump Chakra Detecting Rain Wind Release: Wind Pressure Impediment, Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique Susanoo Genjutsu Blaze Release Magatama Shield of Black Flames Yasaka Magatama Kamui Amateratsu |tools=Kunai Shuriken}} COPIEDSuishou Asadi is the Nidaime King of the Shinobi Kingdom. Asadi's father was of the Uchiha Clan, while his mother was of the Suishou, and raised in the land of Iwagakure no Sato. This clan was possessed of a unique bloodline given the propensity for Crystal Release and doton users. They were a clan raised by the 'old gods' and as this was a time before the rise of the great nations, the young Asadi went out into the world to learn on his own. Wild and unrestrained, he became a hell raiser in the land of Iwa wielding his proficiency in doton. The villages of the region termed him the "Demon of the West" and united to drive him from the land into that of Konoha. This migration would take many a long journey to complete. It was during his travels after being ex-pulsed from Iwa that he first encountered a young woman by the name of Kayenta Moenkopi who was traveling with a caravan at the time. Having spent one night with the woman, whose name he did not learn, he moved on toward Fire Country. Eventually, he came into contact with a warrior named Evoth and went on many adventures together. Evoth, always being the serious one, was dragged into many misadventures due to the capricious nature of Asadi. On one such adventure, while raising a slave camp, he rescued a young Nara girl by the name of Krisnys. Eventually, his travels did lead him to Konoha and he was taken in by the Nara Clan. These years were full of trial and error but eventually, he became close knit with the Nara. They saw fit to name him as a retainer and taught him the techniques of the clan, inviting him into the fold. He learned their strategies and the world of the Leaf. It was at about that time the clans began to rise. After being joined with the Nara, he brought Krisnys to the clan so she could be reunited with her people. While in the Leaf he met and married his first wife, Megumi. She was barren, so they had no children. Megumi had been a priestess ordained to the order of dragon worshipers; Asadi, with his charm, managed to cull her from the order and become his wife. It wasn't long after this that he joined the Shinobi Kingdom. A simple villager, he quickly became a knight. And through his charm, initiative, and skill, caught the eye of the King; Aceman. Aceman brought him into the inner fold of the Kingdom. Soon he was bombarded with secrets far beyond himself. This included the Demon Lord Kaizer and the world of demons and vampires. Asadi, while on a mission to gather info, was flung into the world of politics. A Daimyo that he was to meet, had jailed his daughter for not wanting to marry and make an alliance between a warring state. Asadi saved her, the Lady Rose, and feeling pity for the junior woman and a tug at his heart, he adopted her as his daughter. Rose, Megumi, and Asadi were happy for a time. Category:Male